Trunk's Timing
by duhorcommonsense
Summary: What if Future Trunks shows up in ape form at the WMAT, with videl in the arena? GOHAN/VIDEL later goku/satan bashing
1. Chapter 1

Trunk's Timing

Videl only knows gohan is sayaman, yes he did teach her how to fly, I'm trying to not make gohan as nervous as in the animation. She doesn't know that he's an alien and this is at the WMAT.

(A/N) a bit too much talking please try to say with the story I'm working on details

**THIS IS APE FORM TAKING (OR VIDEL SCREAMING)**

**$%^$% THIS IS GO AWAY STUPID LAWERS OR I WILL KICK YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMESION, MY FATHER SAVED THE WORLD FROM CELL.** "Poor, Poor Videl" shakes head

"What does that mean!"

"Go ask Gohan so I can start this story."

"That is impossible" a lady with a weird accent said. "Kids can't fly, not where I come from."

"It's a trick" a random fan-of-Hercule said. (a.n. Please vote on which is worse Hercule or his fans.)

This so-called trick was actually Trunks and Goten fight each in other in the junior finals. They were flying and fighting and acting like sayians when Trunks got Goten in a hold. Goten tried to break his friend's hold, and Vegeta was picturing that this was Kackorot in his hold because that's the only way Goku would be losing to Vegeta, by him dreaming it. Then Goten broke out of Trunk's hold by going super sayian, which they weren't allowed to do.

"Hey did you forget? We aren't supposed to turn into super sayians!" Trunks yelled at Goten.

"Since when have we listened to the rules" Goten replied in a very Goku-like-way. (Complete with hand-behind-the-neck, with-sheepish-grin, while making a good point.) Who didn't look sorry at all.

Angry that he knew what he was doing and that it cost him a victory, Trunks turn into a super sayian.

"They are using a cloaking device, how shameful" The random fan now said.

(They just could not see them anymore, which is lucky for Gohan because Videl showed up them. (Gohan didn't have to explain why his brother was a gold fighter, when he said he wasn't, and why he looked exactly like that person from the cell games.) But then someone deicide to explain for him, and the rest of the world.

A lavender-haired King Kong fell out of the sky with a green thing, and a piece of scrap metal (Miria Trunks fell out of the time machine with cell when he was in Ozone form.) It had red eyes that when it looked at you (even if it was directed a Cell) you would have rather have faced the devil instead, and it was as tall as a sky-scraper, even though it was purple it was something that made everyone fear for their lives (except Vegeta he was proud because his brat was beating Kackorot's spawn and his brat from the future scaring the world senseless when he knew he was in prefect control, put him in a good mood besides the brat came when a challenged came, and he wanted to beat a powerful opponent and to kill Kackorot or beat him senseless and prove his might.)

"What's happing, why is a giant ape with a tail that has lavender hair appears out of nowhere?" Videl demanded to know, and of course blaming Gohan, because naturally it his fault. (I mean everything is poor Gohan's fault it comes with being the person who protects the earth. Like poor Goku, Bulma said she could have never found all the dragon balls without his help, you invented it for a selfish reason)

A/N now that the rants over lets continue with the story.

"Don't worry folks this has happened before (it has), actually run for your lives its cell!" the announcer well announced.

CELL!

"And he is getting torn to shreds!"

The following thing that happened was Miria tore cells to shreds tossed him in the sky and then a laser came out of his mouth and disseated cell.

(Cell was not in his prefect form and battling a 10-times-more-powerful-super-saiyan-2-transformed-ozzuar, can you blame him for losing, if not make up your own fighting scene and e-mail it to me.)

This ape was known for causing worldwide panic thought the universe so naturally the screaming contest begin, (Videl won), with the following: "**GOHAN HOW DID AN APE APPEAR AND BLOW CELL TO PIECES!"**

"**Wow Gohan what a mate you got."** The ape clearly amused said. "**I wasn't supposed to say that, I mean krillen deserves that after you announced he had a crust in front of her."**

(Everyone but the z-fighters is frozen in shock, that krillen had a girlfriend, oh … and the ape … I guess.)

"**So did I get here late because it wasn't my fault at all, but because my dad signed up already the punching machine might not have been fixed yet?** Then a ball of light disappeared

The ape shrank back into a 20-yaer-old boy from the cell games.

"Hey Miria why are you here 7 years later" Goku asked

"7 years," Trunks muttered "well what happened was I destroyed the androids, and went after Cell I was wining but my tail grew back and Cell grabbed it, I made that energy ball and hunted down Cell but he grabbed the time machine I grabbed him and here I am" Trunks said making air quotes "now I have a question why did you not tell us that Gohan could beat Cell before the Cell Games were announced, well at least we know why you were fishing when the rest of the world was panicking, and why you said your son could beat Cell then healed him." Trunks thoughtful said "where are we anyway?"

Then we learned about the ingredient Dr. Gero forgo to put in Cell that made even Goku and Gohan back down, the FEMALE GLARE OF DEATH the Videl was commanding on poor Gohan.

One of my first story's so don't flame me. I need reviews to continue writhing this! I know I suck at fight scenes and spelling so e-mail me some fight scenes please but make the charter I wrote win. By the way I will do the story about Bardock's Curse but I need practice so review eventually GOHAN/VIDEL. Remember to vote which are worse Hercule or his fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 tt

A/N trying to cut these out more.

**VIDEL SCREAMING AT SOMEONE.**

Alright lawyers I have a few questions: Do your clients really have nothing better to do then to go on fanfiction and sue kids? If not then don't brother looking here, or else I will stick Videl on your tail.

"**What is that supposed to mean? Huh!"** Videl demonstrated.

"Don't take out on me it's Gohan your mad at."

"**WHERE IS THAT LYING NERD! I WILL KILL HIM!" Videl roared.**

"Gohan is fleeing as we speak".

On to the story.

"**GOHAN HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME? AND KEEPING ME OUT OF SPECIAL TRANING? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY! HUH!** **ANSWER ME SON GOHAN NOW!" : **Videl

"Actually it's your fault" Pure silent,

I'm the daughter of the one who saved the world from Cell who dares contacts Me.: Videl

That someone was Future Trunks, who knowing that Hercule was a fake and his father's blood wouldn't stand for this nonsense, made him able to resist the death glare Videl sent him.

"Why" Videl asked the tone had claimed to an icy chill.

"Well for one thing Gohan was trying to find out what normal life is like and you ruined it for him, and even after he saved you, you still blackmailed him, when you could have just told him to stop being a superhero or go to another town, and when you are force to give your secrets away why would you show that person more things and be asking to be blackmailed again." Trunks listed not afraid at all.

A/N Videl isn't his mate and Trunks thinks she's pathetic like her dad.

"In fact you should be glad you're alive" Trunks added.

"Why" Videl actually dropped the death glare.

"You didn't say to your dad I'm going to learn those tricks that you said were fake, so he must have not known where you were going, and if it was my dad he might have blasted you, but no one would have known who killed you, and Gohan had great reasons too, for one you are trying to figure him out which would endanger the z-fighters, and your dad claimed we were a trick and stole his victory, got super rich and famous for killing Cell, which he didn't do, and that day his father died saving the world and his sacrifice is forgotten. Here you came pretending your better than us, deciding the only way you can beat us is in our own game, yep I'm sure it not your fault. Plus Gohan couldn't teach you because you're only human, so don't blame him you STUCK UP, SPOILED ROTTON, WEAK GIRL."

VIDEL FANTED Gohan then flew off to the medical center with her.

"Oh sorry I can't fight I'm so stupid, you get disqualified if you go Ozone, because the baka lost control doing it here a while back" Trunks mumbled.

"Hey what are you trick-doing-freaks doing here?" Mr. Satan asked.

"MR. SATAN, MR. SATAN, MR. SATAN, MR. SATAN, MR. SATAN" The coward roared.

"What is worse him or his fans?" Krillen moaned. (A/N I have a poll on this).

"I feel it's fair to warn you that we are actually that ape shrunk down, so when Mini-Me is done his lightest punch will likely break your jaw." Trunks warned the fake hero.

"Well that explains how much you guys eat" Krillen said a scientific breakthrough.

A huge noise filled the air as the black hole of a stomach belonging to a certain sayian at the mention of the word food.

But first they had to get to the food thought the reporters, and they were on their way over like a pack of piranha's out for blood, even though there cameras were broken.

Well I wanted to continue but then I will never stop, I need Videl's ego down but remember to poll which is worse Hercule or his fans. I tried to do better on this chapter not so many spelling errors, but your comments were helpful, one of my first story's so no flamers. Reach for the review button.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N this is authors notes, I know this has been forever but I have a new rule if someone doesn't review I just won't continue, if you do I will upgrade within a week, so review if you want this story to continue. The only reason I did this chapter was because the internet crashed.

"**THIS IS VIDEL SCREAMING** when she wakes up from her faint."

"The daughter of the fraud doesn't faint." Miria pointed out.

"ATTENTION ALL LAWYERS DON'T SUE ME I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT/AF." (Even if it's fake).

"Do you know the only thing worse than lawyers?" Miria asked. "The Press".

"In that case I better get on with this chapter to see you chased by then."

The most powerful (or so they believed) beings were trying to get to one of the most important thing besides a good fight: food, but to get there they had to face the GASP!

Reporters, so like all good warriors they came up with a plan; "Rock, Paper, Scissors, tie go again!" they said in unison, trying to decide the brave warrior that will face this stampede, with a lot of smirks from the unchosen.

"Gohan should do it, he's used to doing it in that ridicules costume, and posing like the Ginyu Force" Trunks reported scoffing. "He is making sure the daughter of the fraud is okay," Miria said in the same tone, "by the way how did you know about Frieza's private clowns", he questioned.

"Dad" Trunks explained. Looking around he added "I should be thanking him, he is the only reason we haven't been swarmed yet." Boy was he right even noisy reporters didn't dare come close with the most dreaded race's prince Vegeta in a bad mode.

"MY BRAT FROM THE FUTURE WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU ONLY COME WHEN A CHALLAGE WILL APPEAR." Vegeta demanded. With an evil grin to match his father's own he questioned out loud "Well buu will show up and he's sooo powerful we sayians can't handle it, but how can we worry when good old Goku can go SUPER SAYIAN 3! Hmm" Miria spat with venom. Ki blasting Goku to shut him up he roared "I came so this clown with a serious head problem won't mess up like he will if I didn't come."

Before Goku could even do his I-am-so-lost routine, Vegeta LOST IT, and the earth itself trembled, not like that was anything new, besides Goku never takes anger seriously or much else either for that matter and it seemed some divine force (a/n guess who) agreed with him, for at that moment Videl awoke, then stomped back to them. "**What in HELL happened?" **She roared** "Where is that ape that turned into a smart aleck."**

"You need to find better insults" Miria muttered; amused "Oh by the way sorry Mr. Commenter" addressing the golden-haired one that describes the matches "We aren't supposed to turn ape here, but Cell grabbed by tail and I instinctively transformed." He explained.

"**Why are you treating that thing looking like it will explode and take Gohan's dad with him so calmly" **Videl yelled freaked out. The thing that she was referring to was vegeta, who was giving Goku a look that said, SOON YOU SHALL HAVE A PAINFUL DEATH FROM MY HANDS, YOU 3RD CLASS BAKA! After sparing a glance Miria replied "That is a look he has whenever he sees Goku, so don't worry about it, now it's on his face because Goku got a new level of power before him, it's quite common actually, it happens almost every time they meet." He assured her.

"If it must happen every time they meet, that means he keeps getting stronger than that thing." Videl stated. "Oh by the way, that's my farther whose name is Vegeta" Miria informed her. "Why should I care?" Videl questioned. "He's going to kill you," The Time Traveler happily informed her. Indeed Vegeta was moving faster than a human could see towards the kill, fortunately for her; Gohan her ^bodyguard^ wasn't human. And blocked the Ki-blast aimed at her, to send her to the next dimension, but instead it just destroyed the arena.

"I promised the announcer I would try not to destroy the arena and you did before we started Vegeta" Goku complained. "This is your fault Kakaorot! How did a low-class soldier find the new level of super saiyan, your 3rd class dog." Vegeta yelled. "Show me this new level so I can beat it out of you." "Sure the one that can walk away wins," Goku challenged.

Sensing a fight that will destroy the planet, Krillen put in his opinion; "We can't fight now because we will get disqualified; besides we have to eat, if you're only going to stay a day here you need to eat well." Krillen may have saved the planet for the time being but now his stomach would have to survive the; Saiyan Feeding Frenzy. The aliens then decided to eat till no food was left, but with their temper lighter the reporters decide to push there luck.

Miria decided to have some 'fun' with them, however Mr. Satan (a/n did you forget about him?) found his jaw on the floor. "Hey you're those tricksters who don't know a thing about martial arts." "Hey it's the fraud himself, who is so pathetic he hides under his cape to prove that they use mirrors." Miria countered. "Do you still trip into mountains and get stomach aches whenever you know you will loses?" Miria asked curiously.

Suddenly the whole world's population jaw's dropped at those words. (Only the cameras were destroyed not the recorders.) "Hey I know where I have seen you before; at the Cell Games" The female reporter exclaimed, in shock. "First prize goes to you." Miria (feeling bored) remarks.

"Let's go eat while I tell you guys about this new threat," he adds. As an unspoken signal all the z-fighters rise toward the private contender's only area. The reporters couldn't follow them but Videl follows them for answers, which she will get by all means possible. 'I don't know how you do those things Son Gohan but I WILL FIND OUT.' She thinks with deadly calm. 'And then I will beat you with your own ways of fighting, and learn the truth of the Cell Games.'

#####################################################################################

"So we escaped from the reporters but Videl can easily follow; what a choice of a mate." Miria groaned.

"If you think that's bad wait till you hear how Goku messed up,"

"I know" Miria moaned.

"Why did you tell the reporters about the fraud?"

"I'm from the future how should I know?" Miria countered.

"Well you know he Satan family is stubborn, even if they're out of there league"

"Videl include?" Miria stated

"Videl include." Sigh.

"So remember readers I won't continue unless someone reviews: questions."

"Do you think this is a Gohan/Videl or just an M. Trunks?"

"Do you think I should redo the first chapter?"

"Don't worry people there will be more Gohan/Videl i just want to take the Satan family's ego down a few notches, they really need that."

REMEMBER I WON'T ADD A NEW CHAPTER TILL SOMEONE REVIEWS! Please review people.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 for all those who can't count.

I have a rule if someone doesn't review I don't write the next chapter.

Guess what: the computer box that gives us internet broke (again) so thank you brother.

More great news it's following Mini-Trunks this next part: Gohan has the next part with GH/VI goodness.

"Yuck" Goten made a face.

"Finally the author got it right putting me in charge" Trunks approved

Oh Miria can you please tell the readers something.

"Like: if you owned DB or DBZ or DBGT it would have never ended" Miria listed.

No you were supposed to say that you aren't an OC just that you came back from your timeline for the tournament, I didn't create you.

"See it proves my point that it might have not ended" Miria countered

Why is that

"I came back; when whoever owns us never out me in again past Bojack" Miria explained.

Yeah you would have never meet Videl

"Yah for that" Miria mutters.

You do realize she's right behind you, right? On her way to eavesdrop your warning?

"Spoiled brat" Miria answers.

Speaking of spoiled brats where's Mini-you.

"He (looks around) was behind us," Miria groans, "Goten is gone too".

In that case we should definitely see what those two are up too.

The two demons a.k.a. 7 and 8 year old sayians. Was busy trying to figure what to do next that will make someone mad but not get them killed. Vegeta was off the list since he already wanted to kill someone.

"So trunks why aren't we going to hear what you say about threats?" Goten inquired.

Rolling his eyes trunks replied "yeah like anything can beat my dad."

So they decide; well TRUNKS decide to go after MR. SATAN. Who was surrounded by reporters so they; or TRUNKS deiced to have fun on his account on international TV. However the reporters were making things difficult.

"How do you fly and use those energy beams kid?"

"Are those really the strangers who fought at the cell games?"

"Can anyone do that or are you mutants?"

Before Trunks could show that reporter what was a Ki-blast by shooting one at him; the announcer interfered.

"Hey most people DON'T give up there trade secrets on international TV! This kind of attack has been done before in pervious WMAT and Mr. Satan still owes the young champion a match on TV so leave him alone before I have security kick you guys out." Wink.

"Hey Trunks I know that guy he's on are side not that fake side" Goten informed his friend.

"Punch him good son" Vegeta commanded

"Alright I going to enjoy this" said krillen.

"Hey how did you guys get here?" Goten asked the adults.

"Like we would miss the fools learn his lesson for calling us fakes." Miria countered.

Then in the ring Mr. Satan: decide to attack coughmakeafoolofhimselfcough against Trunks.

"Satan punch"

Hercule yelled doing nothing but acting ridicules.

'That isn't his strongest attack, or is he pretending?' Trunks though with a weird expression.

'He looks like me when Hercule tried to convince us of his might at the Cell Games,' Miria mused

'This is a waste of time and I'm hungry' Trunks concluded.

Videl was 'questioning' Gohan somewhere else so she didn't notice what happened next:

'Punch.'

"Ooooowwwww," Mr. Satan screamed.

The z-warriors where watching the poor food being consumed and the waiters breaking their backs running around till krillen said a wise but clearly seen conclusion:

"You SAYIANS eat like bottomless pits!" Krillen said in disgust. "So what is this threat Trunks?"

The Sayians looked up; a good fight the only thing they like besides a good meal. "Well" Trunks began rubbing his head. "Do you know that are fame has spread? Aliens know of are powers and unfortunately so do some unpleasant characters. Some wizard wants to collect our energies to awaken a freak of nature called Majin Buu which absorbs life forms and gaining that life forms energy." Looking up to the z-fighters faces he said with growing dread "what if this buu went after mini-me or Goten, they have the power it wants but gained it from there fathers: they won't be able to defend themselves."

The z-fighters where silent; but two of them were furious. "So this wizard wants my father's energy, does he? Hah! Like he could take down my father!" Videl said in triumph. "Your great fraud of a father can't fly or shoot energy blast, you humans are nothing compared to sayians now get out before I blast you" Vegeta threatened. After Videl left, WITH GOHAN FOLLOWING he roared "I'm curious about this super sayian 3 you mentioned." "You want to know what will happen. Fine this wizard takes control of you so you blow up parts of the stadium and fight Goku, AND YOU SELF-DUSTUCT FIGHTING BUU BECAUSE YOU WON'T EXCEPT GOKU'S HELP YOU PRIDEFUL MAN, Goku goes ss3 against buu but his time runs out so it's up to Goten and Mini-me fused, which Goku learned in other world, but when they are fused they just show off, and everyone gets killed while they, Piccolo and Gohan get absorbed.

The world ends; the end".

Everyone is pondering what to do next when piccolo thinks up what to do;

"Well at least we know what are problems are; no one turn into SS until he know this wizard's agents, Vegeta don't get controlled, Goku we will do you ss3 against buu so you have enough time to destroy him, kami knows the fusing teaching so I will teach the boys and beat the pride out of them."

The z-fighters agreed that it was a good plan.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked nervously; Vegeta was going to kill him if he could

"Hah he followed Videl, Gohan has a girlfriend" Krillen sang.

"What a choice of a mate" Trunks agreed,

"Where's Mini-me and Goten" he asked annoyed.

"He's about to beat up Mr. Satan" Goku cheered

"Everyone hang on to me"

So the z-fighters used instant transmission to teleport to Goten's side.

"Punch him good son" Vegeta commanded

"Alright I going to enjoy this" said krillen.

"Hey how did you guys get here?" Goten asked the adults.

"Like we would miss the fools learn his lesson for calling us fakes." Miria countered.

Then in the ring Mr. Satan: decide to attack coughmakeafoolofhimselfcough against Trunks.

"Satan punch"

Hercule yelled doing nothing but acting ridicules.

'That isn't his strongest attack, or is he pretending?' Trunks though with a weird expression.

'He looks like me when Hercule tried to convince us of his might at the Cell Games,' Miria mused

'This is a waste of time and I'm hungry' Trunks concluded.

Videl was 'questioning' Gohan somewhere else so she didn't notice what happened next:

'Punch.'

"Ooooowwwww," Mr. Satan screamed.

"What did that Smart-Ass mean Gohan, what is a sayian? I'm not letting you leave till you tell me or else I'm telling everyone your Sayiaman." Videl threatened.

Will Gohan be able to tell Videl and what will she do with this knowledge? But you MUST remember that Gohan left; he didn't hear about the threat or about NOT GOING SS! Has anyone wondered where the Supreme Kai is?

I have a rule if someone doesn't review I don't write the next chapter. But chapter 5 will be in Gohan's pov, and maybe the Supreme Kai's pov too. Remember to review which is worse HERCULE or his FANS?


	5. Chapter 5

This is NOT a chapter of Trunk's Timing at all, it is MY way of protesting some things humans do for terrible reasons, that you might not know ; and I can't STAND IT ANYMORE.

HUMAN FLAWS

"Are you even human?" Videl asked in horror.

"Duh I am immune to most human weakness. You say that if it's a bad thing; I'm glad I'm part alien" Trunks proudly stated.

"Why! Humans are the best and we don't turn into monsters and are civilized beings" Videl yelled.

"If humans are so great why are you slaughtering each other and taking others brats for money, what can you do with that? Thought I admit humans aren't worth much, but I didn't know you hold green paper above your kinds lives." Vegeta laughed.

"Humans aren't like that" Videl protested.

REASON I'M MAD.

"I wish your father lived in India" Trunks muttered.

"Why" Videl asked; curious in spite of herself.

"Oh, because the family's over there didn't want to pay marriage money and just used ultrasound to determine if it's a girl and just abort it to save money," Trunks said disgusted.

"But! That is against the law," Videl argued.

"Yeah against the law to use ultrasound or abort it due to gender, doesn't stop people from doing it in broad daylight." Trunks listed.

Seeing Videl's face he continued.

"Oh and it's like building something everyone needs; but no one wants to pay for it" Trunks continued.

"Wait but my father is wealthy so I wouldn't get aborted," Videl shouted in triumph.

"Actually the wealthy are more likely to do it because they have to pay more at the weddings, so yeah I'm glad I'm not human if you count paper over the value of your kind's life" Trunks proudly said.

"Humans don't do that" Videl protested.

"That is one of the very many kinds of crimes humans do against each other," Trunks said "so I wouldn't say WE are monsters even if I am part human," Trunks said.

This is not supposed to offend ANY country or any people living in India, I just read an article called The Missing Daughters of India and had to DO SOMETHING! So if you hate this foolish practice and are a girl and want to defend our rights spread the word! I'm not saying that people living in India ARE BAD OR STUPID THEY ARE JUST ACTING LIKE THAT!


	6. Chapter 6

Well sorry about that rant so here's an extra-long chapter 5 as an apology.

Disclaimer: only Akira T and his student Naho Ooishi who made Yo! Son Goku & his friends return! And the 2011 movie DB episode of bardock; go see it on YouTube! Only came out last year in December; Dragon Ball forever!

So everyone give a big welcome to super powerful when he's mad but otherwise nerd of the z-fighters: Gohan.

What is a random fact of today that you can put out there?

"In the comics vegeta said it was above 8,000 not 9,000" Gohan.

Thank you for killing that overused lined that's not even true but very funny: now on to gohan POV chapter.

"GOHAN YOU BETTER TELL ME OF EVERYONE WILL KNOW YOUR SECRETS!" Videl roared.

"Well you see the saiyans. . . uh. . . are a nickname for a group of strong fighters, yeah that's right!" Gohan said not good at lying.

"Well then how come my dad isn't in this 'group'" Videl questioned.

"Videl 'sigh' you know how I taught you how to fly and use Ki-blasts?" Gohan began.

"Yeah" Videl admitted.

"Well your father can't do this and some people in the group don't want to teach him because he claims we are fakes; so he isn't in this group and you can't tell him about it!" Gohan added, actually making up a good lie that Videl accepts for once.

"Your right" Videl agreed, "Father would go on how he did it and steal your guy's credit."

Suddenly Videl remembered something.

"Wait so what that rude person said was true, are human's so bad?" Videl muttered, "Are you an alien?" Gohan nodded. "Then he wasn't lying!" Videl muttered.

"Videl" Gohan began "I'm proud to be part human, the Saiyans weren't any better than human probably worse and YOU are a member of our group the Z-fighters."

"Thanks" Videl smiled, "So you were the ones who defeated Cell and brought everyone back to life, and I guess I can't turn gold like you can right?"

"No" Gohan grinned. "Don't worry about it, now let's say we get back it's about time to draw the numbers"

"Fine" Videl grinned, "but I will hear your story Son Gohan make no mistake about it"

So they then set off to the area where they would be drawing balls but unfortunately for the earth but fortunately for the plot they meet some Kais along the way.

Meanwhile the other contestants were there: Muscle Man; someone so weak even Mr. Satan could defeat him; Mighty Mask; the only mask wearer dorkier than Gohan, two M guys of the wizard Bobity, the z-fighters; Vegeta, Goku, Krillen, Miria, Android 18, Piccolo. (Mr. Satan had a stomach problem so the announcer was picking his number; he was actually nursing his wounds from Trunks.) That left Gohan, Videl and the two Supreme Kai's missing.

The Z-fighters were discussing plans of attacks.

"So after this tournament we follow those minions and then wipe out Bobity's underground ship, since it only takes a minimal Ki-blast to wipe out machines, even if buu is restored we will be so weak he can be easily killed." Miria summarized.

"Um hey guys," Krillen pointed out "Vegeta let Cell transform into his perfect form, because he's a Saiyan how do we know it won't happen again."

"Yeah this jerk" Bulma said in a playful smirk, "wouldn't let us use the dragonballs to find Dr. Gero's hideout before it happened."

"Listen woman we got the location from you so why didn't' you tell us where it was before then," Vegeta said to shut her up then continued, "look I do want to fight this Buu but I would rather miss out on it than fuse with the Baka."

The Z-fighters realized that was true and IF they did go with the plan then the whole mess would never have started; but then this would be a pretty boring story so you know it won't happen.

"Hey where is Mini-me?" Miria asked. (Cue the problem alert sign)

Everyone looked around then groaned: they didn't want to know what they were up too.

Before the drawing:

Trunks decide that they would enter the adult part of the tournament, so like any kid he chose the one he could beat, and the one no one knew, he chose Mighty Mask.

(Well Mr. Satan was weak but he didn't want to act like a buffoon, besides the one he chose had a mask.)

So he used his speed to follow him into the locker room and:

Tap.

After Trunks and Goten dress themselves up, they went to the arena, to get into the adult tournament.

Gohan and Videl were going to the arena when two mysterious figures, a.k.a. Shin and Kibito, blocks there path:

"Ah so your Gohan Hmm . . . I've heard so much about your talent." Shin says in that oh-so-'mysterious' voice, "May I shake your hand?"

When Gohan did he continued:

"You're as powerful as everyone says," then he seriously says "listen another evil villain has come to my attention; trying to waken a terrible monster, he has minions here that I will need your help to find and destroy this threat to your home and the rest of the dimensions."

"You can count on me" Gohan promises sensing he was telling the true and there was something weird about him.

Then the pair of kais left for the arena.

"Hey Gohan," Videl asked, "What was that about? Does that often happen?"

"Yes all the time Videl" Gohan replied.

"So strange not supposed to be here people warn you of danger all the time." Videl asked doubtfully.

"Yep one even came from the future." Gohan replied.

"Remember that rude guy? Well he came from a timeline where cell had killed everyone (not getting into the androids yet,) so Bulma Briefs made a time machine so he could tell us about the treat and save this timeline." Gohan solemnly finished.

Leavening the matter alone Videl fell silent

Then the not-so-happy pair followed the kais.

Then with the process of drawing came the cries of Joy from krillen being paired with the weakest person, and the smirks of victory from vegeta when he was assigned to fight Kakaorot.

The kais were so unnatural power everyone stared when Shin drawled his number.

" What a show off, he would be gawking if he felt a super saiyans power much less level 2 or 3." Miria muttered to his father; who nodded in agreement

The match for the tournament is the following:

Krillen vs. Muscle Man,

Piccolo vs. Shin,

Videl vs. Spopovich,

Gohan vs. Kibito,

Goku vs. Vegeta,

Android 18 vs. Mighty Mask,

Miria vs. Mr. Satan.

"Yes I get to beat Mr. Satan" Miria said in a sneer "Plus a chance of beating up an android, can this day gets any better?"

"Hold on everyone there's an odd number of pairs?" Krillen pointed out.

"As Krillen pointed out; there is an odd number of pairs but this year; as a sign of good will" 'snort' "So let's welcome back some old WMAT finalists: Yamcha and Tien!" The announcer yelled.

Then Yamcha and Tien stopped hiding their power levels and came into the arena, and meet up with the old gang.

"Nuts I have to beat one of them to defeat that android." Miria muttered disappointed.

"Videl these are human fighters of the Z-fighters" Gohan explained.

Videl didn't know whether to me sad because even those two kids were stronger than the strongest human or she was weaker than Yamcha.

Dong!

The clock dinged and the kais, minions, fools, and Z-fighters went to the stadium and the announcer because he was the only one that didn't fit into a category.

Krillen vs. Muscle Man

MUSCLE! MUSCLE! MAN! MAN!

The coward cheered.

Krillen who decided that in a fight he could easily win he would look well . . . stronger than he was to the humans; so he made the most of it.

Punch! Kick, dodge. Soon the huge man was panting for breath while Krillen looked proud; and the fighters laughed their heads off.

". . . and Krillen wins of course and can we get to the good fights like Goku vs. Vegeta, who are the fathers of our children champions," The announcer yawns reading a magazine.

The Z-fighters clapped their approval of his comment, he was right after all but the audience didn't believe that.

"See I told you he is on the right side" Goten whispered to his friend.

Yeah the extra-long chapter is done.

"Um the fact is that it's only 500 or so more words, and you're terrible at writing fight scenes, so it will be forever till you upload; not that good of an apology." Gohan

NEERRDD!

Well he's right I suck at fight scenes but I won't THINK of updating till SOMEONE reviews/PM me on who should win Piccolo or Shin? Plus vote on my poll what is worse: Mr. Satan or his FANS!


End file.
